garopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Garo: Makai Senki
|date=2011-08-26|accessdate=2011-08-26}} - March 22, 2012 |poster = MAKAISENKI.jpg |previous = Garo: Red Requiem |next = Garo: Soukoku no Maryu }} is the second installment of the Garo franchise. Produced by Tohokushinsha Film and Omnibus Japan, it was broadcast from October 6, 2011 to March 22, 2012 on TV Tokyo, with a total of 24 episodes (25, if counting the special episode that aired after the series' end). The catchphrase for the series is . Production The total production cost about 1 billion yen. Ryosei Konishi, Mika Hijii, Ray Fujita, Yasue Sato, Hironobu Kageyama, Ai Orikasa, and Yukijiro Hotaru reprise their roles from the original television series. Shouma Yamamoto reprises his role from Byakuya no Maju. Mary Matsuyama and Masahiro Kuranuki reprise their roles from Red Requiem. Newcomers to the series include Ozuno Nakamura and Yuriko Hishimi. Plot Makai Senki follows the continuing adventures of Kouga Saezima as he is promoted to being the Makai Knight to the Senate and how he tries to avoid an untimely demise after being marked by the Seal of Destruction by the series antagonist. Unlike the previous series, several episodes focus solely on Rei. Subplots to the series concern Kouga's slow-boiling romantic relationship with Kaoru who is trying to get her first picture book published while Kouga tries to keep his seal a secret from her, Rei having also been marked with the seal and a possible resurgence in his friendly rivalry with Kouga, and the identity of the series antagonist, a red-masked Makai Priest who "seals" Kouga and Rei as part of his effort to destroy all of the Makai Knights and make the Priests dominant again. Characters Makai Knights Allies *Zaruba *Silva *Goruba *Eruba *Uruba *Kaoru Mitsuki *Gonza Kurahashi *Jabi *Rekka *Shiguto *Grace *Gajari *Ryoichi Oshida *Omura *Yamabuki *Akane *Crow *Gouki Fudou *Mio *Koori *Nobuyoshi Tagajo *Spirit Beast *Origs *Kaoru *Goryu **Colt Villains & Horrors *Gyanon (7, 11, 18-24) *Sigma Fudou *Gigi *Ratess *Cigarein (1) *Luzagin (2) *Melgis (3) *Evil Wheel Goryu (3) *Genojika (4) *Death Hole (5) *Erinnerung (6) *Rebecca (8) *Kagemitsu (8) *Agturus (9) *Zuformer (10) *Zaji (11) *Yashaul (12) *Raizo (15) *Sedinbale (17) Episodes Cast * : **Kouga Saezima (child): * : * : * , : **Sigma Fudou (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice actors * : * , , : * : * , : * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : , Songs ;Opening theme *"GARO -MAKAI SENKI-" with JAM Project **Composition: Yoshichika Kuriyama, Shiho Terada **Episodes: 1-7, 9-12 * Lantis web site|publisher= |accessdate=2011-12-13}} **Lyrics: Hironobu Kageyama **Composition: Hironobu Kageyama, Ricardo Cruz **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project **Episodes: 13-23 ;Ending theme *"Predestination" **Lyrics & Composition: Masami Okui **Arrangement: Kyo Takada **Artist: JAM Project feat. Masami Okui **Episodes: 1-12 *"PROMISE ~Without you~" **Lyrics & Composition: Masami Okui **Arrangement: Kenichi Sudo **Artist: JAM Project feat. Masami Okui **Episodes: 13-23 Notes *"Makai Senki" can be translated as "Makai Flash Knight". Gallery b5-garomakaisenki-b.jpg|Second poster. References External links *'' '' at Wikipedia *[http://garo-makaisenki.jp/index.html Garo: Makai Senki] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/garo-makaisenki/ Garo: Makai Senki] at TV Tokyo *[http://garo-project.jp/SOUKOKU/index.html Soukoku no Maryu official site]